Conner's Angels
by Pink-Green-White-4ever
Summary: A quiet moment between two former Rangers and their brand new daughter


Conner's Angels  
By: Pink-Green-White-4ever  
Last Revised: January 10, 2011

Summary: A quiet moment between two former Rangers and their brand new daughter  
Rating: T  
Ship: CK

Disclaimer: Don't own PR, please don't sue.

Dedication: To all my CK fans out there, enjoy!

CKCKCK

Shoulder against the door, he watched his wife as she sat in the middle of their bed, blankets tucked around her and pillows supporting her and her precious bundle. She was wearing one of his red dress shirts, the first few buttons undone, so she could easily nurse their brand new baby girl. Even from the door he could see Jadelyn's eyes focused on her mother's face, her little mouth suckling away, her tiny hands pressed against the breast she fed from. He couldn't help but smile watching his wife's finger stroke their daughter's cheek while she softly sang a lullaby to the baby.

The last three years had felt like a dream, one he didn't want to wake from. He still couldn't believe how much had changed in the six years since high school. They'd both graduated college, he'd gotten a starting position with a major league soccer team, and his wife had finally released her long anticipated album. And the most astonishing thing was their relationship. When high school had ended, they'd both been with other people; her with their former white spandex wearing teammate and him with Krista.

The years had brought huge changes for everyone on their team, but none more than for them. When he'd heard from Dr. Oliver three years before that she'd come home from New York to help the Overdrive Rangers, he'd nearly lost his mind to worry and fear. He'd made sure he was waiting for her when she returned to her hotel. As per usual, his over protectiveness toward her had clashed with her independent streak. Much to both their shocks, the fight had ended in one killer kiss and stuttered confessions from them both. He'd never imagined they could hold a relationship together much less a marriage. Their daughter had come into the world on their third anniversary as a couple and their second married.

"You're staring," a thoroughly amused voice accused. Rolling his eyes, he pushed away from the door and moved to the bed. Sitting on the edge, he bent down and kissed the baby's forehead.

"She's got a pretty good appetite," he cracked.

His wife smirked. "Takes after you in that respect."

He chuckled before he leaned over to kiss her lips. "She had to have something of mine since she got your looks and your attitude," he teased.

Looking down, his wife nuzzled their daughter. "She's so small, so beautiful…."

"So perfect, and all ours," he grinned, before his expression and tone turned serious. "Thank you."

She tilted her head back, her expression startled, as she looked up into his eyes. What she saw there made her heart soar. "Thank you."

He reached out and caressed her cheek before taking her mouth with his own. Their lips fused together, tongues dueling, until the baby started fussing. "You want a kiss too, little girl?" he murmured, leaning down and kissing his daughter again. She quieted immediately. "Wow, just like her mama…takes me kissing her to shut her up."

"Conner!" his wife admonished, reaching up to cuff the back of his head lightly.

"What? I wasn't lying!" he snickered, watching his beautiful yellow angel glare at him.

"Please God, don't let her have your warped sense of humor!" she muttered.

"She's got Ethan, Trent and Tommy as uncles. She's going to be able to hack into government files thanks to Ethan, hide like a chameleon like Trent, and become a freaking ranger like Tommy. She's going to be a Charlie's Angel before she hits seventeen. Of course she's going to have my warped sense of humor."

"Conner, they aren't going to have a chance to get a hold of her; need I remind you that her godmothers are Hayley and Kim?"

The former Red Ranger shuttered and looked sympathetically at his daughter. "You're going to be one dangerous little girl," he cracked, watching his wife from the corner of his eyes as she silently laughed.


End file.
